The Statue
by NekoHaruhiKun
Summary: Bakura (The nice one) kisses a statue. Miho and Honda might get angry at each other? And well it's my first story so be nice and enjoy. (Story is better than the description!)


**The Statue.**

* * *

-There are legends behind the statue of a girl whom never got her first kiss many have kissed the girl in hoping they were the one she deems worthy... or some crap like that-

Anyway on this night me, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounochi and heck even Miho went out for a bit of fun and came across the statue I was hesitant because i felt like the statue was looking at me but eventually they convinced me to go over and see it.

"Oi Yugi do you think that if i kiss the statue she'll come to life?" Jounochi said like it was a joke.

After a while Anzu was intrigued by the writing at the bottom of the statue

"If the one I seek is before me, than I will be their's to keep..." the rest had faded away over time but strangely the statue never seemed to age it was weird.

Jounochi wanted to try and see if anyone of us could bring her back to life so like fools, we all tried, Jounochi went first... no luck.

Yugi was next to try (even though he didnt want to) again no sign of life.

Yami tried it but just like the other two... nothing.

Honda was the last he asked permission from Miho, Miho didnt mind she wasnt really interested in Honda anyway, but even in the end nothing happened to him so... it was my turn... I really did not want to do this but I felt like I should. As I leant over to kiss the statue, I felt so nervous but as I leant more towards the statue it seemed normal... I couldn't remember much after that though...

"Bakura kun!" Miho yelled trying to wake Bakura up Bakura sat upright quiet fast and started coughing "What happened?" Bakura asked whilst catching his breath.

"You passed out" Anzu replied

"I- I did?" Bakura said confused Miho hugged him tightly making Miho blush, Honda looked angrily at them clutching his fist hard towards his face but Jounochi took him away to calm down, Yugi and Anzu went with them.

As Bakura tried to hug her back he had a sharp pain in his back, he pushed her off him she got a little bit upset but it soon turned into anger. "Bakura Kun!" She said whilst crying "Do you not like me?!" She started crying loudly.

Honda heard her sobs and ran back everyone tried to catch up with him but he was too fast, when he got back Miho's face was bright red and tears were falling down her cheeks, this made Honda very cross he yelled "Where is Bakura!?" Miho pointed towards the apparment building where he lived.

"Thats it! no one hurts Miho!" Miho looked up at Honda calming down and for once she thought about something she never thought she would ever think "Honda is kinda cute..." She blinked comming out of her daydream realising he was gone and Anzu was holding her.

-At Bakura's house-

Bakura got to the door and felt the pain again. "Ah!" He banged his hand in the door in fustration, not long after he opened up his door made a drink and sat down when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Bakura! let me in!" Honda said quite calmly when Bakura opened the door Honda came in sat down at the couch and put his head between his knees and said "How? how do you get the attention oh Miho? I crave her hugs... they are what I work hard for to get and all you need to do is collapse and she is all over you... its just not fair.."

Bakura looked at Honda and felt a little bit sad for him.

"To be honest... I wish she wouldnt feel so close to me.. Im not looking for love and yet when I look at her... my heart melts, but I dont think i'll ever look at her the same way as you" Bakura put his hand on Honda's shoulder.

Honda looked up and saw that Bakura meant what he said. "But you made Miho cry... and I think you need to wary..." He got up and held Bakura up against the wall "You ever make her cry again and your brains are gonna be on this wall" He put him down and walked out.

Bakura slumped down the wall and held back the tears when the pain was intense he let out a loud scream Miho was on her way up when she heard his scream.

"BAKURA KUN!" She ran up as fast as she could when she bumped into Honda "Honda! what have you done?!" Miho screamed at him,

"I havent done anything!" Honda said back Miho ignored him and ran into Bakura's room he was slumped against the wall still but he was kicking his legs as he was in pain.

"I'm going to ring an ambulance" Miho ran to the phone and rang them, Bakura was in too much pain the realise what she was doing, as the emergancy sevices arrived the rest of the group arrived, Miho was holding his hand as the ambulence people came to his room. Yugi, Yami, Jounochi, Honda and Anzu were told to go home, as they were leaving Miho didnt look at Honda but waved goodbye to everyone else.

-The next day - In the classroom-

"Miho seemed angry yesterday" Anzu said

"Yeah... i've never seen her so angry" Jounochi replied "But it seems that Honda is bummed out right now"

They all looked at him, he was looking at a picture of Miho and whispered "My pretty little mermaid... hates me.." he put the picture back into his desk as the bell was just about to go Miho came in and sat down just in time.

She seemed like her regular self but as the bell went for break her smile broke and she just silently sobbed until Honda came up to her and said "Im sorry Miho but im being honest I didnt do anything"

Miho stood up and hugged him tightly "He.. He's in a coma!" she sobbed more loudly, Honda held her tight making him brush brightly "Will you come with me to see him after school?" she asked him.

"Of course.. anything for you Miho" Miho hugged him again and said "Thank you"

Everyone else smiled and felt happy for them.

-After school -

"Lets go Honda" Miho said Honda nodded his head.

As they got closer to the hospital her hand was by her side Honda wanted to grab her hand and never let go but he knew she wasnt going to be in the mood for being romantic.

Miho thought "Come on Honda-kun I left my hand like this... I thought you liked me? doesant he wanna be my boyfriend? Oh well he missed his chance!" She put her hand back onto her bag.

Honda sighed and Miho looked up towards the sky, they both didn't know what to say to each other.

"Miho look out!" Honda grabbed Miho's hand and pulled her back as she was about to walk in front of a truck.

Miho fell back on top of Honda making them both blush bright red, Miho panicked and quickly stood back up, Honda grabbed both Miho's bag and his own and said to her "Miho that was close..."

Miho looked at the floor feeling quite silly she then pressed the button so that they could cross the road.

"We don't want you in hospital as well" Honda said trying to comfort her, this made her giggly a little.

As they arrived at the hospital an ambulance arrived, Miho and Honda overheard what happened to the patient as they were waiting.

"It would seem like a fight accident" The nurse said

"Hmmm... a fractured lung... oh my! and multiple stab wounds!" The doctor pressed the emergancy button! "He needs urgent medical attention NOW!" The doctor yelled.

Multiple sirens went off whilst in the background it said on a loop "Patients that are waiting do not get distrested!" Miho curled into Honda's chest, Honda put his hands over her ears as he knew she didn't like loud noises.

After what seemed like a long time the emergancy siren turned off and a nurse called Honda and Miho to come through.

As they were walking down the corridoors they heard the babies crying, the mothers trying to sooth there children and many old people complaing about how nasty there food was, Miho didnt like hospitals as she always thought she would never get to the state where she needed to come here.. no Miho wanted to rely on her famous, rich husband to pay for a private doctor if neccasary.

"This is his room, now I must ask that you dont cause any type of shock to his body and dont be loud" the nurse said sternly, both Miho and Honda both nodded there head and went in.

When they went in they were both surprised as Bakura was sat up in bed but he had a oxygen mask on his face.

"Oh Bakura kun! that horrible mask is covering your face!" Miho said to Bakura, Bakura giggled a little.

"So you okay Bakura?" Honda asked Bakura

"Oh I feel fine they said after they take the needle out and check my breathing when I take this mask off I should be able to go home" Bakura replied to Honda

"Oh goodie!" Miho said whilst clapping her hands in excitment "Oh Bakura umm I was wondering..." The doors opened and Miho jumped a little "Umm I'll tell you in a minute" Miho said continuing.

"Okay Bakura lets take this mask off" The doctor took his mask off and they waited five minutes to see if he could breath better, he could.

"Oh good right now shall we take this needle out so you can go home?" The doctor said, after the doctor took the needle out and told Bakura he could go home.

"Could you meet me at the door? I just gotta get changed" Bakura said to both Miho and Honda. At the door Miho and Honda overheard the doctors again talking about the patient, "I wish teens would think before they raise there fist... the poor boy he wasn't even eighteen..."

Miho asked Honda "Do you think that boy... died?" Honda nodded his head, Miho covered her mouth in shock and ran out the door... "Jounochi and Honda used to fight... did they kill anyone? No! I wont belive that!" Miho looked back up to the clouds when Bakura snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes "Guess who?" Miho and Bakura laughed "Bakura kun!" Miho smiled at him not noticing Honda in the background. Honda was watching them and thought "Maybe Im not gonna be Miho's prince? but I have loved her since I first saw her... I have done so much for her..." Honda felt a small tear fall down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. "Well lets go!" Honda said to them both. "Yes" Miho said happily forgetting about the boy.


End file.
